The Cup Of...
Running from January through to May, The Cup Of... is the premier cup competition for competitors in the League Of... A straight unseeded knockout system in the mould of the FA Cup - players must negotiate 6 matches to claim the Andrez Vasquez Trophy. History The competition was the brainchild of League Of... stalwart Jonathan 'The J-Dogg' Chubb and kicked off to great excitement in January 2007. Soon afterwards, Fantasy Premierleague introduced a Cup competition in the same mould which further strengthened the belief of some that our forums are read by the bigwigs at Premierleague.com. Jonathan has continued to organise The Cup Of.... with the help of his wife CJ -who as the drawmaster is known as the David Davies of the fantasy football world. 2006/2007 Back in the days when there were 40 teams in The League Of... a preliminary round was created where the 16 teams with the least points at Christmas played off to ensure a 32 team knockout tournament. This was known as the 3rd Round (8 teams qualifying for the 32 team 4th round draw) and this and subsequent rounds were organised to coincide somewhat with the FA Cup programme. Newcomer Dai Tyke stormed through to the final where he met the league leader and reigning League Of... Champion Jack Chubb. Jack had qualified for the final in somewhat controversial style after bribery allegations were brought forward (but never proven) after his semi-final match with his sister (and professional Billan) Sally. This unsavoury affair became known as The Billangate Scandal and caused great uproar across the country. Jack went on to win the final 123-103 in a double-gameweek points-fest which is a modern era record for total points scored in a cup match that will be very difficult to beat. Jack's total of 123 is also the joint highest score by any League Of... member in a gameweek, a record shared with brother and League Of... Administrator Dan Chubb who matched this total in the same week. For all results for The Cup Of... 2006/2007 click on the link 2007/2008 The League Of... was reduced to 32 players for this season to both remove the deadwood and to make cup competitions easier to organise. After treating himself to two League Of... trophies and the previous year's Cup Of... Jack Chubb was in high spirits and was once again confident going into the 2008 tournament. In the semi-final however he came up against Bradford based Southerner Tom Hatley, a newcomer to The League Of..., who beat the champion and went on to win the competition after defeating Sally Chubb in a tense final. For all results for The Cup Of... 2007/2008 click on the link 2008/2009 The Christian Bold fan club was overflowing with applications for entry after the big Welshman won his first trophy in the 08/09 cup of. The final was another heartbreaking defeat for Dai Tyke who saw his team fall agonisingly at the last hurdle for the second time in three years. For all results for The Cup Of... 2008/2009 click on the link Results Records Biggest Win Roger Barley '''vs Liam McShera - 83 - 27 (4th Round 06/07) '''Highest Scoring Match Total '''226 points - Jack Chubb vs David Walker '- 123 - 103 (Final 06/07) '''Lowest Scoring Match' Total '''63 points '- '''vs Andrew Wooding' - 35 - 28 (4th Round 07/08)